


Once Upon a Time...

by Cel_is_a_girl



Series: Au One Shots [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Asylumtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Fluff, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cel_is_a_girl/pseuds/Cel_is_a_girl
Summary: Someone decides to Visit Asy!
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Series: Au One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803568
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Once Upon a Time...

Asy was just speaking to papyrus when all of a sudden a glitchy portal appeared. Papyrus then said, " _Sans, Ruru is here."_ and as he said that Asy turned around so fast he tripped.

Luckily though 'Ruru' caught him before he fell on he skull-planted, "Ruru! Ruru! Are you going to read us some new stories?!" Asy practically shouted with excitement, Asy's eyelights were shifted into stars, and his permanent grin widening.

Ruru nodded in response to Asy's question, as he said, " **YeAh, I aLsO gOt YoU sOmE bAiNdAiDs FoR yOu As WeLl.** " Which made Asy even more excited that he was basically vibrating!

Asy cheered as he looks at the bandaids Ruru brought for him, "Woah~ Look at all the patterns and different colors on them Papy! Aren't they amazing!?" Asy asked his brother, which in response he nodded.

Ruru sighed, " **AsY, gO sIt On ThE bEd So I cAn TeLl StOrIeS, 'kAy**?" He asked, after he said that Asy then practically zoomed to his 'bed' to hear his parent figure tell him and Papy a story.

Ruru follows behind and sits next to Asy, as Asy gets under the covers, " **AlRiGhT, wHiCh OnE wOuLd YoU LiKe To HeAr FiRsT? tHe UgLy DuCkLiNg? Or ThE tOrToIsE aNd ThE HaRe?** " Ruru asks the skeleton in bed, as he wants Asy to choose what HE wants, not because of Papyrus or what he thinks Papyrus would like.

As he thinks Asy hums in delight, he likes the sound of 'The Ugly Duckling' because it will probably have a happy ending. Asy then says "The Ugly Duckling! It sounds like that one will be a happy ending!" in a cheerful tone. Ruru hums in agreement.

" **AlRiGhT... oNcE uPoN a TiMe..**."

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Asyyyyy!!! :D

My lil bean úwù

I like to head cannon that when error IS free he comes and visits Asylumtale sans to tell some stories.

hhhh i love them-


End file.
